


【哈利波特AU】最喜欢的人是Daddy

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [14]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955620





	【哈利波特AU】最喜欢的人是Daddy

全民俊对全圆佑的感情很复杂。

全民俊今年五岁，刚刚入读麻瓜的小学。大部分时候他放学后不直接回家，而是去在孝哥家位于对角巷的长袍店呆着。在孝哥是珉奎叔叔和明浩叔叔的儿子，比他大上四岁之多。比起净汉叔叔和胜澈叔叔家的智慧姐姐，全民俊明确地更喜欢在孝哥。原因很简单，智慧姐姐虽然只大他一岁，但是比他和在孝哥加起来还要聪明。无论是巫师棋还是高布石，全民俊都不是这个白皙瘦弱的小姐姐的对手，更别提这个小姐姐只消几句话就能把他逗得哇哇大哭。

比起对于在孝哥单纯的喜爱和对智慧姐姐的心烦，全民俊对全圆佑的感情要难以辨别得多，超出了他词汇量的范围。全民俊管全圆佑叫“爸爸”，也知道他要没日没夜地抓捕黑巫师。因此他出生以来就很少见到全圆佑，即使全圆佑回家也只是匆匆吃几口就钻进房间批阅看不完的报告。全圆佑在他眼里高大瘦削，即使是夏天也包裹在长袖衬衫里，尽管权顺荣说，在他还是个不会说话的小婴儿时照顾他的一直是这位“爸爸”，可是他仍然是他眼里陌生的存在。

权顺荣对他来说不是如此。全民俊叫权顺荣Daddy，听上去就甜得发腻。每天下了班来对角巷举着巧克力蛙和坩埚蛋糕接他的是权顺荣，给他制作全班最漂亮的小老虎蛋包饭便当的是权顺荣，每天睡前给他念《诗翁彼豆故事集》的也是权顺荣。在全民俊眼里，权顺荣像个柔软的棉花糖，对他一点脾气都没有，无论他如何翻天覆地地淘气也不曾像其他孩子的父母一样大吼大叫甚至动手打骂。全民俊深深地依恋权顺荣，喜欢权顺荣，每天睁开眼睛就伸出手要权顺荣抱，闭上眼睛之前也是权顺荣守在他身边。他一度觉得世界上只要有权顺荣就够了。

但是权顺荣的世界并不是只有一个全民俊那么简单。

全民俊知道权顺荣是更大的孩子们的老师，但是也偶尔会从明浩叔叔那里或者胜澈叔叔那里听到他做“魁地奇选手”的故事。全民俊并不知道夺得学院杯的找球手和温布恩黄蜂队的著名球员是怎样的存在，但是其他成年巫师在听到他的“Daddy是权顺荣”时带着惊讶和佩服的眼神让他的小下巴都抬高了。尽管权顺荣总是对他说，爸爸是非常强大、非常勇敢的巫师，每天在保护着大家，只不过工作太忙了没法天天陪民俊，民俊要和爸爸变亲一点，他还是在学生手册的第一页“最喜欢的人”那一栏里写了“Daddy”。

全民俊有时会嫉妒全圆佑，因为有时他感觉到权顺荣最爱的人不是他，而是全圆佑。如果爸爸在家，Daddy的眼神几乎一刻不停地黏在他身上，像是蜘蛛丝一样。如果爸爸回来吃饭，桌子上就绝对不会出现他喜欢的炸虾和烤鱼。客厅里的钢琴是爸爸的，他不许跳上去玩，也不许打开盖子按那些斑马一样的琴键。如果爸爸要工作，那么他就不能在客厅玩小火车并且发出呜呜的汽笛声。如果爸爸要和Daddy一起睡，Daddy就会在他睡着之后很快离开。

权顺荣第一次动手打全民俊是因为全圆佑。尽管在他人看来那根本不能叫打，只不过是轻轻地、告诫地在他头上拍了一下。

那天天气非常晴朗，全圆佑久违地没有出门或者工作，而是在门廊下陪全民俊玩抛石子。小民俊是玩这个的好手，赢了一把又一把，咯咯的笑声一阵子飘出来，惹得在桌子边托着下巴看他们的权顺荣也忍不住跟着微笑。全圆佑心情不错，起了胜负欲，不自觉地把袖子卷起来准备认真一把。全民俊立刻注意到了他手臂上的伤疤。那个深深的墨绿色伤疤从手腕一直爬上手肘，姿态蜿蜒使人心惊。

“好可怕。”全民俊小声说。

全圆佑的动作滞了一下，手背上的石子啪嗒掉在地上滚落出很远。他的神色像是悲伤又像是无奈，最后叹了口气，勉强地对他笑了笑，匆匆地把袖管放下来，去追那个咕噜噜落入草地的红色石子。

“民俊，怎么能说这样的话呢。”他感觉权顺荣在背后看着他。“快去和爸爸道歉。”

“不要！”他最讨厌道歉了。

“快去。”权顺荣的语气严厉起来，脸上的笑容也消失了。

“为什么？”他转过头看着权顺荣，难以置信地带上了哭腔。“为什么爸爸一回家就这样对我？”长久积蓄的眼泪在他的眼眶里堆积起来。

尽管看上去心软，但权顺荣决不是会因为他的哭闹而动摇的人，他比谁都清楚这一点。

“我说，快去和爸爸道歉。这件事情没有商量。”

“我不！”他跺脚大哭起来，“爸爸最讨厌了！每次爸爸回来Daddy就只看着爸爸！爸爸为什么要回家！”

然后他就挨打了。尽管那和在花园里摔一跤相比，那点疼痛可以忽略不计。可是那落在他头上一的下让他觉得和全圆佑这个爸爸相比，他在权顺荣心里分量可有可无。他哭得更响亮了，头也不回地跑回了自己的房间砰上了门。

全圆佑惊呆了。他为了追那颗石子跑到了马路上，一进屋就听见了摔门的声音。儿子不知道去哪了，爱人趴在桌子上肩膀一抽一抽。

全圆佑擅长和黑巫师决斗，但是决不擅长处理这种家庭冲突。他小的时候只有被处理的份儿。又或者，看着父母站在客厅里毫无体面地高声叫喊，最后父亲拂袖而去，母亲尖声哭叫。这种时候他最好躲到一个谁也发现不了的角落，以免那些无处发泄的怒火烧到自己身上。权顺荣相比起来就从容得多了。如全圆佑所见证过的那样，他的父母都是脾气温和、能心平气和沟通的类型，对儿女也极其宽容。因此权顺荣面对儿子也好气十足，各种调皮捣蛋都接得住，他也乐得坐享其成。

现在完蛋了。连权顺荣都哭了。他叹了口气把那颗命途多舛的淘气石子放回盒子里。哄孩子他不擅长，哄权顺荣他可是做了很多年的。

他小心翼翼地拉开椅子在权顺荣旁边坐下，试图去拉他的手。权顺荣推了他一把，他也不是很诧异，就坐回原位等着。

“完了。”权顺荣哭够了，抹着眼泪抬起红红的眼睛，“民俊要记恨我了。”

“先别管这小子了，”全圆佑又去拉权顺荣的小手，这次没失败，“倒是你。”

“我怎么啦！”

“你哭得很伤心。”

“我没有。”权顺荣撇撇嘴，把全圆佑的袖子缓慢地卷起来，注视着那道伤疤。

“已经不疼了。”全圆佑柔声安慰道，试图把胳膊抽开。

“我知道。”权顺荣的眼泪又冒了上来，死活不肯放手，“当初一定很疼。”

“顺荣啊，可惜我不是会后悔的类型。”

咚咚咚。有人敲门。

“我去看看。”全圆佑安抚地捋了捋权顺荣被打湿的刘海。

“圆佑哥哥！抱！”智慧一见出来开门的是全圆佑就笑开了。

“我们智慧呀，”他一把把小姑娘提起来放在脖子上，小姑娘十分满足地开始玩他的头发，“跟在孝来找民俊玩啦。”

不愧是大孩子，果然稳重得多。在孝看了看全圆佑的眼色，立马从那有点勉强的笑意里面窥探出一点端倪。

“我们想带民俊去智慧家玩儿。”在孝面不改色，还瞪了一眼吃惊地看着他的智慧示意她闭嘴，智慧立刻低头继续给全圆佑编辫子了。

“民俊呀！看看谁来了。”全圆佑拉着孩子们去敲门。民俊蹬蹬地跑出来，鼻头红红的，圆鼓鼓的脸颊上还挂着一大滴眼泪。

“这还不简单。”智慧把主教推过去，一下子掀翻了民俊的马。“你Daddy只喜欢圆佑哥哥，他不要你了。”

民俊看着那只翻倒在棋盘上的马，眼眶红了。

“民俊呀，你听她胡说！”在孝赶紧打圆场，“智慧逗你玩儿呢！你看你Daddy每次来接你都给你带那么多点心，他怎么可能不喜欢你呢。”

“你有没有认真听他说话？”智慧的大眼睛往上一翻，“他刚刚才说，每次圆佑哥哥回来，他Daddy就像过圣诞节一样做一大桌子好吃的，还没有虾。”

那边民俊一抽哒，可怜兮兮地又要咧着嘴哭了。

“你闭嘴！”在孝终于火了，他煞费苦心想要哄弟弟，可是这个小丫头就是要跟他对着干。

“你说谁呢！”在孝撑着地板站起来，“你这个傻大黑粗的巨怪！”说着就狠狠拧了在孝的胳膊一把。

“崔智慧！”尹净汉在旁边饶有兴致地看了一阵小娃娃们煞有介事的讨论，从沙发上坐起来，“不许这么说哥哥。”

“智慧跟我闹着玩儿呢，”在孝把妹妹往身后推了推，憨憨地对着尹净汉笑，“净汉叔叔躺着吧，躺着吧，啊。”

“我都听着呢。”尹净汉没说话，严厉地看了智慧一眼。小姑娘不满地吐了吐舌头，转头找坐在那里呜咽的民俊去了。

“别哭了，臭弟弟！”智慧不耐烦地用小红皮鞋尖踢了踢他，“笨死了。你Daddy想让你和圆佑哥哥变亲一点，结果你还说圆佑哥哥可怕、不让圆佑哥哥回家。”

“你怎么知道的。”在孝惊呆了。

“这还不简单。”智慧得意洋洋地用手玩玩辫子梢，“崔胜澈也像圆佑哥哥一样不怎么回家。他不是也天天眼巴巴地想跟我变亲。”

“怎么办啊！”权顺荣赖在全圆佑身上蹭来蹭去，“我没法和民俊道歉。”

“为什么？”

“明明就是他有错在先。”

“那你也动手打人了。”

权顺荣恨恨地给了全圆佑一拳，“打的就是你们这些没心没肺的。”

全圆佑假装痛苦地捂着胸口摔在地上，开始演情景剧——“顺荣啊……咳咳！”

“去你的！”权顺荣给逗乐了，“给我正经一点。”

“跟一个小孩子计较。”全圆佑爬起来笑，“我又没受到什么实质伤害。”

“我向着你、你倒向着他了！”权顺荣把他推回地板上，“对着梅林发誓，你敢说你没伤心？”

“也不用打他吧。连我都觉得黑巫师制造伤疤挺有一手的。”

“那还不是为了保护大家嘛！”权顺荣气鼓鼓地又去卷全圆佑的袖子，“况且我觉得挺性感的。”

“哦豁。”

“干嘛那样看着我！”权顺荣脸红了，从地板上爬起来跑了。“臭流氓。”

“爸爸对不起。”全民俊的话说得毫不迟疑，到了让他的家长都目瞪口呆的地步。当事人全圆佑倒有点慌了。

“哎呀，不要紧。”他伸手把孩子抱起来，满足地拍拍他的后背，“下次还和爸爸一起玩石子吧？”

“当然啦。”他不好意思地在全圆佑的脖子上蹭了蹭，“我不应该那样说你的。”

“那能看在我的份上原谅顺……Daddy吗？”

“当然啦。谁叫我们都最喜欢Daddy呢。”


End file.
